steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Secreto Verde
El secreto verde es el episodio final de los nuevos aliados de cristal 2 Sinopsis Topacio Imperial descubre una sala secreta de xp Sinopsis Xp Topacio Imperial Ópalo (capitana) Esme Petalita Topacio imperial(chico) Esmeralda naranja Esmeralda azul Orthoclase(chico y chica) Perla anaranjada Xp04 Perla verde(cameo) Oro Plata Y Episodio (Anteriormente) Topacio imperial: huh? (Topacio imperial ve un cofre color verde y ve las letras x p en el) Topacio Imperial: xp? (Topacio Imperial toma el cofre y lo abre y ve un diario color verde) Topacio Imperial: el diario original de xp? (Topacio Imperial lo lleva y sale levitando de ahi) Plata:estas bien? Topacio Imperial: si (Llega ópalo con una bebida) Ópalo (capitana):hola, Topacio, toma (Topacio toma la bebida y la comienza a tomar) Topacio Imperial: me siento rara Ópalo:quieres besar a alguna de tus compañeras? (Xp llega) Xp:Topacio, me tengo que ir un tiempo Topacio Imperial:te extrañare (Xp abrasa a Topacio Imperial y ópalo se agacha a espaldas de xp y toma de la bebida de Topacio Imperial) Xp:hasta luego, la nueva líder sera Azabache, luego enviare a mi remplazo (Ópalo se levanta y xp se va) Plata y oro:hmm (Tiempo despues) Topacio imperial:me he enamorado de ópalo (Llega ópalo y besa a Topacio Imperial) Esmeralda:(molesta)QUE HACEN!?!?! Topacio Imperial: nada, nada Esme:las vi! Esme:Azabache!!! Azabache:que pasa esme? Esme:ellas se estaban besando en la boca Azabache:Topacio?! Topacio Imperial: yo la amo!! Ópalo:si Topacio Imperial: xp me llama esperen (Topacio Imperial contesta el telefono) Xp:(molesto)topacio, que tal? Topacio imperial:bien? Censura en latinoamericana y España Xp:imperial, what means the photo who emerald sended to me!? Topacio imperial:she kissed me! Xp:two strikes, to The thirt you and me are ended forever! Clod! Topacio Imperial: ok... Fin de la censura Xp:nos vemos luego Esmeralda:con nosotras no te metas! Ópalo:xp es un idiota mal agradecido! Esmeralda: porque lo dices? Ópalo:no nos agradece cuando lo ayudamos Azabache:asi es el! Topacio imperial:hmm... (Tiempo después) Topacio Imperial: ellas no son buenas (Topacio Imperial se queda dormida y suelta el diario de xp de su gema) Ópalo(capitana):huh? (Opalo lo toma y lo lee) Ópalo:huh? (Tiempo después) Ópalo:xp es un diamante perdido? Topacio Imperial: no Ópalo: yo lo odio! Topacio Imperial: tu eres mas linda que el (Topacio Imperial cae al suelo) Topacio imperial:xp!!!!!! Hug me! I want it!! Ópalo:que te ocurre? Esme:trata de regresarla a la normalidad (Ópalo abraza a topacio imperial y esta la empuja) Topacio imperial:tu no eres xp! (Topacio Imperial sale corriendo del cuartel) Ópalo:topacio!! (A opalo comienza a estornudar y un liquido color naranja sale) Ópalo:perdón (Esmeralda toca a ópalo y su mano se llena del mismo líquido) Azabache: el vaso de la bebida que le dio a Topacio. Esme:hmm... (Llega y, plata, oro y xp04) Plata:ópalo lo guardó en su laboratorio (Esmeralda entra a el laboratorio de ópalo y toma el vaso) Esme:se están dañando sus gemas Ópalo:esme...5432? Esmeralda:5432? Azabache:petalita! (Petalita entra) Esme:abrasa a ópalo (Petalita abrasa a ópalo y un aura las rodea) Petalita:listo? (Llegan esmeralda naranja y los orthoclases sugetando a topacio imperial) Esme:ves lo que hiciste?! Ópalo: perdón Esme y azabache: Tu eres muy tonta Xp04:esme, puedo hablar contigo? Esme:si Xp04:estoy preocupada por xp Esme:fue a una misión al sur Xp04:lo extraño Esme:perla, el estara bien Xp04:también tengo miedo que termine con Topacio Imperial Esme:hmm...el llega en tres días Y:chicas, que le pasa a ópalo? Esme:dejala (Llega Esmeralda azul) Perla anaranjada:que hacia ópalo con una botella de jugo de vallas amarillas y rosas Esme:TONTA! Ese líquido enamora pero no es muy duradero esto y al final te corrompe! Ópalo:lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (Ópalo cae al suelo y regresa a su gema) Orthoclase(chico): Extraño a xp... Orthoclase(chica):hmm... Topacio imperial(chico):hermana?! Esme:(narrando)despues de eso, las dos se recuperaron Azabache:(narrando)ellas se volvieron algo torpes en sus acciones Perla anaranjada:(narrando) Xp encontró a mi Topacio y a esa ópalo besándose en la boca pero Esmeralda le explico lo del jugo Esme:bien amigos, esto es el fin, pero estas series no acaban aquí FIN. Categoría:Hechas por Xperience40 Categoría:Fan Fics de Xperience40 Categoría:Capitulos de Xperience40 Categoría:Los nuevos aliados de cristal 2